


Soutori Fluff fics

by ikarosss



Category: Free!
Genre: Cuties, Dates, Disney store, FUCKING NERDS, Fluff, M/M, OC, WHALE SHARKS, bbys, in a good way., indie music is cancer, mall date, naps, other things, uncool sousuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikarosss/pseuds/ikarosss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Soutori fluff to MURDER YOU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Working on lots more it's ok!

From: Sousuke-kun 14:32

I'm almost there I'm so sorry, traffic was bad.

From: Aiichrou 14:34

It's ok, I actually came a little late so I have only been here for a few minutes.

Sousuke sighed in relief after reading the message. 

He soon pulled up to the mall and saw his small boyfriend waiting for him up front.

He glanced over at Ai for a moment.

"Oh my god he's so cute." He said before stepping out of the car.

Ai looked up from his phone and waved to his much larger partner.

When Sousuke finally caught up to the entrance Ai took his hand and they walked in.

First they ate because Ai thought today would be the best day to skip lunch. 

They went to gift shops and gaming stores.

It wasn't too long until they ran out of places to see.

"What else is there?" 

Sousuke asks as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy as the two walked around searching for the next store.

"I know I know, just keep on walkin'." 

Ai said as he pointed forward and the two walked.

"Ah here here!"

Ai said and Sousuke released his boyfriend. He took a long look at the entrance, there was so much going on.

Statues and posters. It was adorable, of course Ai wanted to come here.

He read the sign above. 'Disney Express'.

Ai took Sousuke's hand, walking into the cutest store ever.

Sousuke and Ai looked at the small figures and plush animals.

But something caught Sousuke's eye.

"Oh my god..babe."

He ran over to a mountain of stuffed plush whale sharks.

He dropped into the toys and lied for a moment. 

Ai walked over laughing at his boyfriend.

"Ai, come! Join me!" 

Ai laughed more almost crying. 

"No, babe really! We might get in trouble!" 

Sousuke snorted and grabbed Ai's wrist, pulling him in.

They both sank in, some falling onto the ground, soon some children saw them and joined also.

"S-Sousuke we aren't being good role models!" 

Ai said trying to escape.

"Ah who cares! They're having fun, so are we!"

Not too long after they heard a low and scary voice. The children all ran away.

"HEY! GET OUT OF THERE!" 

It was the manager, it was a short old lady with a mean look. 

The two immediately got up and fixed the toys.

The two weren't allowed back for a while.


	2. 2. study date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke distracting Ai. With some dumb shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: terrible pun

Ai sat in the dining room working on some homework he had received from a teacher, he needed this to graduate.

He decided to have his boyfriend come over and instead of helping him with his work he decided to distract him and tell him terrible jokes.

"Hey hey babe! Wanna hear another good one?" 

Ai sighed and laughed a bit. "S-sure why not." He knew it was going to be terrible. 

"Ok, so! Why doesn't Ed Sheeran have a girlfriend?" 

Ai looked up from his work and lifted an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't know? Why?"

"Because Shee ran away." 

There was a long pause.

"Get away from me." 

Ai said going back into his work.

Sousuke laughed and stood out of his seat.

"Hey, you're working too hard. Don't hurt yourself."

Sousuke said as he stood over Ai, resting his chin onto silver locks of hair, sighing.

"I know, but this is all I need to graduate!" 

Sousuke smiled, and thought to himself.

'Aw my boyfriend is working so hard.'

He wrapped his arms around him and Ai continued to do his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	3. Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read young ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke isn't cool at all when its just him and Ai.

Gross

"Aye boi," Sousuke said as he sat on the couch next to his boyfriend, Aiichirou.

"Yo." Ai said planting some chips into his mouth and getting closer to his boyfriend.

Sousuke stole some and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy.

"Hey babe."

Ai hummed and looked up to his boyfriend.

Sousuke smirked and Ai knew exactly what was coming.

"How do you find Will Smith in the snow?" 

Oh no. 

He began to laugh softly before responding. "How?"

There was a long pause.

"You follow the fresh prints."

It took Ai a lot longer than it should've but he got it.

"Where do you find all this?" 

Ai said pushing him due to how terrible the joke was.

"Online, sometimes Rin sends them to me."

Ai ate more chips. "Guess me and Rin need to talk." He said, mouth full.

"Hey hey! Don't talk with your mouth full!"

Sousuke said grabbing Ai's face and squishing his cheeks.

Sousuke pecked Ai's lips, tasted like salt and vinegar. 

The larger boy laughed and fell back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai is going to kill Rin.


	4. Ai's IPod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai has some weird taste in music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the songs and stuff at the end

"Yeah I'll get it for you...mhm...ok ok I know... See you then, love you, bye." 

"Blue...? iPod?"

Ai had once again left his iPod at Sousuke's. The older boy spent about ten minutes searching for the damn thing.

When he had finally found it he sighed in relief and went to find Ai.

Before driving off he was curious, what kind of music is Ai into?

He's heard some but not all. 

Actually the same songs.

It's like Ai was keeping certain songs to himself, to keep his cute image.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. 

He took and auxiliary cord from the glove compartment and plugged in Ai's iPod.

The first song was a song by a female singer by the name of Aisha. 

It was actually a very good song, catchy and she had a powerful voice, better than high pitched or squeaky.

He actually enjoyed it.

He put Ai's iPod on shuffle so he was prepared for anything.

The next song was an old song, Perfect Sky, this song brought him back. 

So far he wasn't really surprised. Seemed very much like Ai. 

He smiled at the thought of Ai dancing along with the song.

The next song was definitely a surprise.

"WANNA BE A LIVING LEGEND!"

Sousuke stopped the car and checked if this was his boyfriends iPod. 

The song was called Living legend by Kohh. 

Who knew Aiichirou listened to Kohh?

But somehow Sousuke likes the song

After Kohh was some indie band Sousuke has only heard once. 

The Novembers, this song was upbeat and the singer had a mellow and soft voice. He liked this also.

With the next song all was heard was an electric guitar and a low voice. Sousuke recognized this. 

Wrong City- Re:play, "Ai why have you hidden this?" It was such a good song.

By the time Sousuke got to Ai he had listened to Mejibray, Daichi Miura, Some American artists and Of course Ai's favorite band, one ok rock.

When he arrived he saw his little boyfriend waving and running over to his car.

"Thank you!" He said taking the blue device.

"I didn't know you listened to Kohh?" Sousuke said smirking to Ai.

The smaller boy raised an eyebrow and then he realized. 

"S-Sousuke, you listened to my music?!" 

"It's not that bad, you've got great taste, glad to know you have a semi dark side huh?" 

Ai blushed and got into the car. 

"Wanna listen to mine?" Sousuke said handing him his own.

"M-no it's ok I already know what you listen to, we listen to it all the time."

Sousuke took Ai's iPod and plugged it into the auxiliary.

"Then we'll listen to yours."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aisha- Got to Love  
> Bonnie Pink - Perfect Sky  
> Kohh - Living Legend  
> The Novembers - Mother Side  
> Wrong City - Re:play  
> Mejibray, Daichi Miura and One Ok Rock


	5. Makeup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ai gets his makeup done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Ai as a model would be great! There's a model named SAKUPON that reminds me of Ai!

"Sousuke, can you please get the door!" 

Ai shouted from the other room.

Who could it be? Sousuke doesn't remember Ai talking about inviting anyone over.

Sousuke opened the door to a beautiful girl. She had tanned skin, black hair and golden eyes.

"Um, Hi there?"

She smiled and looked around in the apartment. "Hi! Are you Aiichirou's boyfriend?" 

Ok who was this girl? How does she know Ai?

"Oh! Hikaru, you're here!" Ai said happily running over to the doorway.

"Yep! You ready?" She held up a big box.

Ai nodded and the two walked into the restroom.

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. "W-....Ai."

He walked over to see what was happening, Ai was sitting in a chair and his bangs pulled back.

The girl had some type of makeup in her hand. 

"Who is this?" Sousuke said leaning against the border of the doorway.

"Ah, this is Hikaru, she's a friend of mine. She's very good with makeup." 

"Is she doing yours? ...Why?"

The girl finished putting on whatever she had put on his face and Ai looked over.

"You don't remember?"

Sousuke thought, nothing is happening today.

"He has a photoshoot."

The girl said turning Ai's face back and putting more on his face. 

"Photoshoot? For what?"

"A website I run!" She said smiling sweetly to Sousuke. 

"W-website? What kind?"

"Clothing, I brought some clothes for him to try on too! I have extras, maybe I can do your makeup too."

"Um...no."

She frowned, "Ah you have such nice eyebrows!"

Sousuke raised a brow and looked at himself in the mirror. "What?"

Ai laughed softly. 

Sousuke watched as Hikaru put foundation onto Ai's face. 

She then pulled tweezers from her bag and leaned towards Ai's face.

"Hey!" She stopped. 

"Yes?" Hikaru looked to Sousuke with wide eyes.

"What are you doing?" 

"I'm about to do your boyfriends eyebrows."

She leaned in more and the tweezers grabbed on to a hair under the brow.

She pulled and Ai flinched a bit.

Sousuke stood straight. 

"I'm ok Sousuke," Ai said giggling. 

"I'll be back." Sousuke left, he knew that he'd probably distract Hikaru and she might pull out more than a hair.

After a while he went back, she was giving him...contacts?

"Why would he need contacts."

"Hm? Oh, well these aren't different colored so don't worry, they just make his eyes look bigger, you know? Lots of models wear them."

Sousuke thought back to a group of girls he saw the other day, they all had the same contacts on.

After Ai finished Hikaru started on his eyeliner. Then contour, then blush and all the good stuff!

"Sousuke! Come see Ai!!" Hikaru called from the restroom.

Sousuke didn't think Hikaru was capable of much, but oh he was wrong. Ai looked amazing.

"What do you think? Does the sweater go with the shorts?" 

Ai had on a white, blue and pink pastel sweater and white shorts. 

Sousuke almost lost it, his makeup was done so well.

"We'll be taking the pictures in a bit so! Let's get the shoes, and we'll be off!" 

Hikaru dug out a pair of white socks and white and pastel blue creepers. She must have cleaned them this morning.

"Ok let's go!" She grabbed her bag and they all left the house. 

"Wait, where are we going?" Sousuke said as they walked.

"Well one time I visited-"

"Wait you've visited us before?"

"Yes, but you weren't here, anyways! I saw some real cute street art and I want to take Ai's pictures there."

Sousuke nodded as they walked. It wasn't too far and the art was actually very well done.

She cleaned Ai's shoes one more time and the pictures began. 

Hikaru made Ai pose in ridiculously cute ways and she got almost all angles. 

'I'm so lucky.' Sousuke thought as Hikaru took more pictures.

"Ok. Last one Ai and we'll be done!" She stood next to Ai and took a selfie with him.

"Aha, there! Now everyone will know how cute my friend is!" She put the cap back on and stuffed the camera back into her bag.

"Can we go now?" Sousuke asked grabbing Ai and holding him. 

"Yeah! Su- actually...before I go.."

-

"AH!" Sousuke yelled as Hikaru pulled out hairs under Sousuke's brow.

"Beauty hurts Sousuke!" She said as she pulled another.

"Ok after this no more!" 

She sighed and continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SAKUPON is actually super cute (not as cute as Ai tho)


	6. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke gets lost at the grocery store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this in a tv show and I had to write this.

Lost

'Twas a fine Saturday afternoon.

Ai and Sousuke had gone out to get some groceries.

"I'll go get the milk."

Sousuke said walking away from Ai. 

"Wait, are you sure you want to go alone?"

Ai knows how Sousuke gets lost at the grocery store all the time. Sousuke ended up having to call him every time.

"Yeah, I've gotten better with direction. Also I'll call you if I get lost." 

Ai sighed and turned his sound on.

"Fine, be quick, ok." 

Sousuke nodded and walked off.

"Ah, forgot something!"

He walked back quickly and softly pressed his lips against Aiichirou's forehead.

Ai giggled and walked off with the basket.

-

About 15 minutes later Ai started to worry.

"It shouldn't take this long...the milk isn't that far away."

Ai went over by the milk to check on Sousuke, he wasn't even there.

Ai actually panicked. 

"Oh no no no..."

He took out his phone and called Sousuke.

He heard small noises from the basket. Like vibrating? He looked into the basket. Nothing. He lifted some things and he found Sousuke's phone.

"S-ugh.."

Oh god.

-

Sousuke had no idea how he ended up in the gardening area of the building, but he did.

He searched for his phone in all his pockets.

"Shit..." He almost fell onto the floor. 

How did he forget his phone?!

He sighed and ran around.

-

Ai had searched all the area's inside the actual store. Meats, Clothes, Toys, Sports, Electronics, and pets. 

All but the gardening area on the other side of the store.

-

Sousuke was back into the store and he went to the nearest foods area.

He searched all the aisles and Ai was no where to be found.

He saw the costumer service and sighed.

-

"Oh god....Sousuke, how?" Ai sat in a chair, part of a model set up. He almost left the store. 

Maybe Sousuke gave up and walked back to the car. 

As Ai stood up he heard a voice through the audio system call him.

"Can Nitori Aiichirou please come to costumer services." 

Ai raised an eyebrow and began to walk over.

-

"I look like a child."

Sousuke was ridiculously embarrassed. He actually had to go to services to reunite with his boyfriend.

"Oh it's fine, this happens a lot!"

The lady told him as she stood at the desk.

Sousuke raised a brow and scratched his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah of course! Well they're usually a bit younger but, y'know..."

Sousuke sighed and slid down a bit on the bench. Setting the milk on his stomach.

"Here." The girl had a lollipop in her hand. 

'I'm not a friggin' kid.' Sousuke thought. But... He didn't want to be rude. 

He took it and unwrapped it, shoving it in his mouth as he looked around for his small silver haired boyfriend.

-

It didn't take long for Ai to arrive. But once he did, what he saw was ridiculous.

"Hi! Are you Aiichirou?" The lady next to Sousuke asked.

"Um, yes." She smiled as Sousuke stood up and stood next to Ai.

"Ah, uh, thanks." Ai bowed softly, they purchased their items and left.

 

When they got into the car Ai immediately began to laugh.

"H-hey!" Sousuke blushes slightly. Lollipop still in his mouth.

"I'm sorry babe, but it's just. It's like something out of a movie!" He laughed more, he started to cry.

"I-it wasthn't that funny. I losth my phone, how elsthe would I have found you?" 

Ai calmed down and shrugged.

"Ah..lets just go." Ai, still trying to calm down, put on music and still laughed softly.

"Sthop!" The stupid candy messed with his pronunciation, making him sound hilarious.

Ai couldn't help but laugh at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITRYITRY!


	7. Naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sousuke and Ai take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song in this fic -> https://soundcloud.com/the-novembers/bokurawa

It was late afternoon, almost night.

Aiichirou and Sousuke lied in bed listening to soft music.

"The Novembers are amazing." Ai said getting closer to Sousuke.

"Yeah, their music is something else." Sousuke loved the band just as much as Ai.

Their music was indescribable, it was everything good. And the singers voice was so soft and soothing.

They lied listening. Their music was like a trip.

Ai sighed and scooted in, practically on top of the other. He rested his head onto the larger boy's chest.

The smaller boy began to fall slowly. 

Sousuke watched and smiled lightly, playing with Ai's hair.

It didn't take long for Ai to completely fall into a deep sleep. Sousuke sat awake, listening to the music and playing with the boy's hair.

He could feel Ai's soft breathing against himself...god, his boyfriend was the cutest.

He pinched the younger boy's cheek a bit and sighed contently. 

Soon, the song got to Sousuke also, 

How the singers voice slowly sent him into a small trip.

His eyes became heavy.

Soon even he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amazing song honestly


	8. The Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Sousuke could sing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I've been a little busy lately, but it's here!

Ai had woken up extra early to buy breakfast from his and Sousuke's favorite restaurant, down the street from where they lived. 

When he arrived Sousuke was nowhere to be found, he searched all around and when he got into the bedroom he heard running water. 

Oh so he's taking a shower. Before walking out he heard a beautiful voice from the bathroom. 

Sousuke usually didn't listen to music in the shower...Ai walked over and pressed his ear against the door, to hear the voice more clearly.

He realized, no instruments played, and the voice was too clear. Could it be that the beautiful voice Ai was hearing...was Sousuke ?! 

He's never heard Sousuke sing, ever. And why has he hidden such talent? Seriously, he could be a pop star.

Sousuke's voice was actually perfect, low and soft... Aiichirou quickly pulled out his phone and recorded the beautiful voice.

Not to share, just for himself. Ai thought for a moment. Would Sousuke sing to him if he asked him to? He looked up in thought. Maybe?

Before Sousuke caught him he ran to the kitchen and pulled out the food. 

It was only a few minutes after Ai started eating that Sousuke came out. 

"You started without me?" He asked, towel wrapped around his neck as he dried his still wet hair. 

The smaller nodded as he ate his breakfast. Sousuke nodded and grabbed some food for himself. "Niiiice."

-

"Goodnight, babe."

"Night." 

AH WAIT NO ITS NOT OVER!

-

As soon as Ai turned off his light he flipped back over and turned it on once again. 

"Sousuke!" He said aloud as he sat up.

"Hm?" Sousuke still lied down.

"Ok here's the thing, when I came back you were still in the shower, right?" He didn't even wait for a hum or nod. "Well, I came to check, y'know , so I can make sure you're still alive or something. Anyway, when I checked I over heard a really good voice."

As soon as he said that Sousuke's eyes widened as he lied there.

"And I didn't notice any like music and I noticed, it wasn't your phone. It was you. And now I've been dying to hear the voice again, so babe. I love you so much, where do you get you hair do-" "You!" Sousuke shot up.

"You really heard me?!" He rubbed his face. 

Ai nodded and grabbed onto the covers. He wasn't lying, his voice was actually the best he's heard, almost like a pop star.

"Yes! And you're amazing, how come you never told me or showed me?!" Ai said falling back into his pillow.

"...I didn't even know I was good?" Sousuke said quietly.

"Really? Wow. I thought someone would've told you- have you sang in front of anyone before?" Ai said slowly looking to his boyfriend.

He shook his head. "Eh? Not even Rin?" The larger nodded. 

"...hm..uh..babe?" Ai brought the covers up, only to cover half his face.

Sousuke glanced over. "Can I be the first person you sing in front of?" 

Basically he already did, "Well you only heard me in the shower, people sound different in the shower." Excuses are on point today.

"I know but not that different, just please, babe? Just sing the song you sang in the shower?" Sousuke turned back around and didn't say a word. 

"Fine," 

They lied in silence for a good minute and a half.

"..Oh tonight konna yoru wa.." 

Sousuke broke the silence. Ai didn't turn around or anything just listened. He was a phenomenal singer. Ai wondered why he never sang in front of anyone.

Ai closed his eyes and listened to his boyfriends beautiful voice. 

"You're watching over me, kokoro tsuyoi kimochi de."

Sousuke grabbed onto Ai. 

"Mesameru."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song : Lullaby - Daichi Miura , honestly when I think of beautiful voice I think of Daichi, he probably has the most angelic voice. And this song was the very first song I ever heard by him when I was younger.


	9. No title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long, the Internet at my house was disconnected so I have to wait each month for data! So everything will take a while to be updated.

"Sousuke come here!" 

"I'm coming I'm coming, geez." 

Sousuke lifted a brow at the camera set up. 

"What are you doing?" Sousuke said to Ai as he adjusted the camera. Ai turned to him and smiled. "making a video!" Sousuke thought. "Ai I told you we can't do tha-" "No not that kind!" Ai cried, his boyfriend sighed in relief. 

"So then what is it?" Ai looked to Sousuke and walked over to poke his nose. "I have a channel on YouTube." Sousuke shrugged. "YouTube? You want me in a YouTube video?" Sousuke looked at himself in the camera and fell onto the bed. "Fine." Nitori turned on the camera and started filming. 

"Hi guys! It's Ai! And I have a very special guest with me today. I've had everyone ask me about Sousuke and how he looks and all so I've decided that today is the day you all finally meet my amazing boyfriend." Ai hit Sousuke's lap and Sousuke sat up. "Say hi." He said nudging him. He only waved to the camera and looked to Ai. "What do I do now?" Ai shrugged also and stopped the recording. "You're right, I didn't actually plan out this video very much..." Ai got up and grabbed his laptop. "Guess Q+A is early this week." He looked over his social media and started filming once again.

"So I wanted you all to ask me questions about Sousuke and I was supposed to film this two days from now, but since I started filming today, why wait?" Ai had received all sorts of weird and random questions about his boyfriend. Even one asking Sousuke's shoe size and height. Recording went smoothly and he uploaded the video shortly after.

-

One week later

"Hey! Sousuke look!" Ai said jumping next to his large boyfriend on the couch with his laptop. "What is it?" He looked to the screen. "Well everyone likes you. Also we got a lot more views than my videos alone. Maybe you should film with me more often." Ai said nudging him and resting his head on his shoulder. Sousuke closed his laptop and put it behind the pillow he was sitting against. 

"Hey! What are you doing?" Ai said trying to get the device, Sousuke blocking him. "No no no! You've payed more attention to the laptop than me." Sousuke kissed Ai's forehead and held him. 

"Oh so that's what's wrong...I'm sorry." He held onto Sousuke and shoved his face into Sousuke's sweater. "Ok I'll stay off the laptop for a while." Sousuke began petting his head. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best ok!


End file.
